The Unforgiving
by The Silverthorn
Summary: Soon the end of reality will be upon us, soon the end of the world as we know it will soon happen? but what will cause this, what will cause this destruction? Well, it's all because of one secret one girl couldn't keep a secret anymore.
1. Prologue, A Twisted Reality

**Prologue, A twisted Reality **

We all have secretes we wish to hide,

Pasts we wish to erase,

Memories we wish to forget,

But no matter how hard we try, we will eventually have to face up to them.

Expose them

Show them to the ones we care most about.

And it may hurt,

It may cause loss

It may even cause betrayal.

But eventually, those things will pass, over time.

But there is one secret, a secret so powerful, so deadly that it was a wonder it managed to stay a secret for all these years. One girl must keep a hold of this secret, throughout the whole of her life, this secret has lingered onto her for years on end, hung onto her like a leech.

But when tides start to turn and lives become at risk, finally it'll be time for the secret to break free.

Friendships will be tested,

Lives will be lost,

Enemies will become Allies,

Everything will become twisted...

But who holds this secret? This secret that will plunge the world as we know it into darkness?

Well it is the person that people least expect, yet the person that people know little about...

Her name is Amy Rose...

And she will cause the destruction of reality itself.


	2. Chapter 1, It's the Fear

**Chapter 1, It's the Fear**

Another attack, another battle, more wounded once again. Amy limped along side her friends, her eye swollen, her arm and leg badly cut. The team had once again gotten into another fight with the notorious Doctor Eggman.

Amy, Tails and Cream limped back to Tails' workshop, it was decided, after much disagreement, that the three should head back as it becoming to dangerous for them. Finally the three arrived to the workshop, exhausted, angry and beaten up. As soon as the trio entered the doors of the workshop, Tails started to treat Amy and Cream of their wounds.

The workshop was eerily quite, none of them really wanted to talk, they knew what they all thinking.

Amy sat by the window sill, her leg and arm bound up, and an eye patch on her swollen eye. She watched as the battle drew on, she could see the gunfire in the distance, she could hear the deafening explosions wiping out everything in their path. And then...

Silence.

_Was the battle over?_ Amy thought _Or had it only just begun? _As Amy was lost in her thoughts, Cream walked up to her, she clutched her arm as she too suffered a bad injury

"Amy..." she muttered, Amy ears perked up,

"Yes Cream" Amy responded with a whisper

"Are you... are you alright?" Cream asked with a matter of concern, Amy turned her head slightly to face her, a small sigh escaped her lips

"I think the battle's over now" Cream said with a slight smile, Amy turned her head away from her friend, she looked back out the window and said quietly

"That's what everyone says before the storm" Cream sighs in desperation, she knew that she would not be able to cheer Amy up, not now anyway. Another eerie silence swept through the workshop.

Then, the sudden sound of a door slamming open was transmitted all throughout the building, Amy's head jerked towards the sound, she already knew who it was.

It was Sonic.

Soon after, the remaining team arrived back at the workshop, and just like Amy, Cream and Tails, there were all exhausted, wounded and annoyed.

"The third time this week, THIS WEEK!" screamed Knuckles with annoyance and hatred, as the group came into the workshop, Amy quickly turned her head away to avoid making eye contact with the person she dreaded most at this moment. Sonic.

"Calm down Knuckles, being agitated like this won't do us any favors!" Rouge said with annoyance, Rouge had recently joined the Sonic team after her alliance with GUN slowly disintegrated, she still complied to some missions but nowadays she would usually help the team rather than GUN.

"Rouge is right, moaning about this won't help our situation at all" added Tails

"No! No I won't calm down! This is not only getting annoying, it's getting suspicious and, and..." Knuckles stopped shouting, his face dropped, a silence swept through the group

"Scary" Cream said quietly

"Yeah... That" Knuckles replied with a solemn look. Although none of them wanted to admit, it was true, suddenly, Eggman's attacks had become a lot more scarier, a lot more deadly, as if for once he actually had a goal that he would stop at nothing to fulfill.

"The real question is why? Why has Eggman suddenly increased the amount of attacks on us, and why us in particular?" said Shadow, his head facing the floor with his eyes closed, he leaned up against the door frame, showing that he was deep in thought.

"Revenge?" asked Tails "Revenge on us?" Shadow shook his head in disagreement

"No, it doesn't seem like revenge, if it was, he would have done it far more gruesomely, he'd want to torture us if it was revenge" replied Shadow

"So why do you think he's attacking us?" asked Rouge, a sigh escaped Shadow's lips

"My guess is that he is after something, something powerful and either we're in the way, or one of us, or all of us possess it" replied Shadow, not moving from his spot since his first comment.

At that very moment, Amy's grip tightened on her arm, her teeth grinned together, her breathing and heart rate increased.

"Well whatever he's trying to find, it can't be for good, we need to stop him before this escalates into something far bigger and deadlier" said Knuckles, the rest nodded in agreement. The group then dispersed to different parts of the workshop, some went to Tails for medical help, others just stayed and rested due the amount of exhaustion that hung onto them like a leech.

As the group dispersed, Sonic turned his head to find Amy sitting on the window sill, her head turned away from the group, he sighed with sympathy but with tad of irritation as well. He quietly walked up to Amy and sat in front her. Amy saw him there but didn't react, she just stayed there, staring out into the distance. Sonic sighed once again

"I know you're angry with me" he said, he head leaning on the window "But I had good reason, I just felt that... that the battle was getting too... dangerous, and I... I... I didn't want... you know..." he gently took a hold of Amy's hand, gripping it tightly, as if he was trying to draw her attention towards him,but he got no reaction, none at all. He sighed once again with desperation.

"I just fear that right now things may get worse and whatever Eggman is planning at this moment in time, I don't want it to... well you know... effect you" he says as his grip tightens on Amy's hand.

"Time..." Amy whispers, her eyes narrowing

"What?" Sonic asks in confusion

"Nothing" Amy says quickly, snapping out of her daze, she then gets up and heads for the door of the workshop

"Where are you going?!" Sonic shouts after her, some fear and confusion rising up within him.

"Home" Amy replies blankly, and with that heads out into the darkness of the night. Sonic was about to follow after her but was stopped.

"Let her go, just for a little bit anyway, she needs her space" said Tails, Sonic looked at his younger brother, then at the door, his instinct battling with his thoughts

"Fine" he finally says, and with that he collapses on the couch, his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Soon after the battle, Eggman arrives back at his base, his anger reaching its maximum.

"Another battle lost?" said one of his robots upon his arrival

"What do you think!?" Eggman stated bitterly as he sat at his computer

"I don't understand, why are you so angry about this, it's not like you have not lost battles before" said the robot, at that point, Eggman's anger reached it maximum

"THIS ISN'T JUST ANY OTHER BATTLE!" he cried with frustration "It is what I'm after!"

"And what are you after?" asked the robot, Eggman sighed, his anger dieing down a little

"there is a power, a force that has recently awakened and to harness this power, this ability if you like, an instrument is needed, and all I know is that someone to whom the Sonic team know, owns it" he says "I was hoping I could capture them and force the name out of them, but that failed" he mutters to himself

"And how do you know that?" asked the robot, not paying attention to his last comment

"Research, a lot of research, but unfortunately, I won't be able to know exactly who it is until they activate the power themselves" says Eggman with irritation

"And what is this power?" asked the robot, Eggman looks at him and smiles maniacally

"You will see, you will see..."

Back in the darkness of the night, Amy finally made it home, her leg was in terrible pain but she had little care of that right now. Out of breath, she ran up to her room, closed the door behind her and drew the curtains. After finally catching her breath again, Amy looked at her wardrobe, her eyes narrowed, she walked up to it and opened the doors. She pushed aside her clothes and saw it. Right at the back, hidden out of sight, was a small, rectangular box, no bigger than 15 inches long and 3 inches deep. Amy took the box out of her wardrobe and placed it on the floor in front of her, she sat down and carefully opened the box. Her fingers shaking as she did so. Inside the box as a small knife with strange engravings craved on the blade. Amy carefully picked it up and held it tightly in her hand, the handle was cold and metallic but it molded perfectly in her hand.

"Could it be true, is it finally time?" Amy muttered under her breath "Only one way to find out"

Still in the box, was a small note, it looked old and frail, Amy placed the knife beside her and picked up the note. She gently placed in her pocket and picked up the knife.

Amy stood up, held the knife tightly in her hand and in a single motion, she sliced the knife vertically through the air.

As she did, a bright light was emitted through the trail the slice left behind. But this light was no ordinary light, no it was far more than that.

"So it is time" Amy said with shock and fear, quickly she sealed up the light, with a single slice and was left back in the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 2, Know Why the Knife Whispers

**Chapter 2, Know Why the Knife Whispers **

Amy stared at the emptiness in front of her, fear arising in her body. All her life she knew this moment would happen, but she never expected so soon.

"Could this be the reason why Eggman is fighting us so brutally and so often?" Amy muttered to herself, if this was true, then how would he be able to know of such a thing like this? However, right now, Eggman was the least of her problems. Right now, the real problem was the knife, and whether she should use it.

_It's a lot of power_, Amy thought _I've never had such power before, especially within my grasp. _She looked down at the knife, it was covered in gold, and along the blade there were some strange engravings, Amy frowned as she tried to make out what they were, but there were a writing that she could not read. Another sigh escaped her lips.

Amy stared back at the emptiness in front of her. The knife gripped tightly in her hand.

"Such power, but so little knowledge" Amy muttered, although she had possession of the knife, it was true that she knew little about it, apart from that it contained power beyond belief. Amy knew that if she was going to utilize this devise, she would need to know how to use and know exactly what it does.

Amy's grip on the knife tightened as she concluded her next move.

She looked at herself and her attire, if she was going to use this knife for the first time, she won't know what will be coming to her. Meaning that a simple red dress and clumsy shoes wouldn't really be the best outfit for this type of exhibition. Leaving the knife on her bed, Amy walked over to her wardrobe and searched through her clothes for the suitable attire. Finally she found something that would go perfectly. She changed from her simple red dress and red boots, to some dark green combat trousers, a tight, white sleeveless top and a pair of black combat boots. Most of these clothes were originally Rouge's but she handed them down to her when they became too small, or simply became out of fashion for her. Amy completed her new look by pulling back her quills in a ponytail, leaving her bangs to hang loose. Finally Amy was ready to make her next move.

She went over to the knife and clasped it tightly in her hand. She stared for a while at the emptiness in front of her, the silence echoed through the house. Fear was swarming around her, her heart rate and breathing increased. Amy closed her eyes, she breathed deeply, trying desperately to calm down.

_Show me..._ she thought _what do I do... How do I do it!_

Then in one single movement, Amy sliced the knife through the air and another bright light shone through the crack the knife created. Amy stared at the light, awe and fear running around her mind.

_Come through..._ said a voice, Amy nearly jumped back in fear _Come through and see the beginning... _The voice was soft and faint, almost ghost like, it was hard to tell whether or not it was a man or a woman.

_Come... _the voice spoke once more. Amy looked at the crack, and in a single move, without even thinking this time, she walked in with the crack quickly sealing itself behind her.

Back in the deep realm of Eggman's base, an alarm was emitted all throughout the base. Immediately, Eggman rushed to his computer and investigated the reasoning for this alarm.

"Is there an intruder?" asked his robot minion as he approached Eggman, who was busy scanning the contents of his super computer.

"Surprisingly no" Eggman replies plainly

"Then what is the meaning of this alarm?" asked the robot

"I don't know, not yet" replied Eggman, not even facing the robot. Eggman searched the entire contents of his super computer until...

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed with surprise and a touch poison.

"What is it master?" asked the robot

"Well, it appears that the instrument of our desire has been used" he replied

"Meaning now we can get a hold of it" added the robot

"Exactly, and now that the instrument has been used, I will finally be able to find where it is" said Eggman. He tracked down the location of which the force was used, due the sudden surge power the instrument used, it was easy to track it down. Finally Eggman managed to get a hold of the location. A set of coordinates was shown

"41 degrees north, 24 degrees west..." Eggman muttered, not knowing were actually this was, Eggman managed to get a view of the location. It was a small house on the outskirts of station square, a small house that unfortunately, Eggman knew all too well.

"I know that house!" Eggman said with surprise "That's the house of the pink rat! But she doesn't possess the instrument, does she?" an evil smirk formed on his face.

"Well, I guess if she does, I'll give her a little present for her return" he says maniacally, at that moment a handful of robots made their way over to Amy's house, awaiting her return.

It had been two hours since Amy left the workshop and every minute, Sonic got more and more agitated and more and more impatient.

"I'm sure she had good reason to leave" said Tails as he fixed up the X-Tornado "You just need to calm down" Sonic passed up and down the workshop, he knew he should stay put but a part of him wanted to run straight out and find Amy once again.

"But what if she got hurt on her way back, what if she got captured by Eggman, What if..." Sonic rambled on

"Sonic!" Tails said as he got a hold of his shoulders, stopping his endless rant "Calm down for heavens sake! Have faith in Amy!" Sonic frowned at Tails, but he stopped his rant, Tails turned away but stopped as a thought came to mind

"Do you even have faith in Amy?" he asked to Sonic as he turned back to face him. Sonic looked at him, no expression passed his face

"Do you?" Tails asked, a silence past through the workshop, one by one the rest of the team looked up to see what was happening between the two brothers

"Well?!" Tails asked with slight impatience, Sonic just looked at the ground, no expressions showing. A small moment past. Sonic looked back up, his face showing no emotion, and simply left the workshop, without another word.

"Why am I not surprised" muttered Tails as he went back to work on his plane. The rest of the team went back to minding their own business but inside they too were not surprised.

Sonic ran out of the workshop and just ran, he ran nowhere in particular, just anywhere. Letting his feet take over and letting his troubles torment him.

Away from the world, or even reality, Amy was discovering the truth, the truth behind the knife. Once she entered the crack, she found herself in some sort of stone room, the walls were a golden brown and they had strange engravings on them, much like the engravings on the knife. Amy looked around to examine her surroundings, as she turned she noticed a small table carved out of stone, and one that table, the knife lay. Amy checked in her hand to see if her knife was still there and indeed it was.

"What is this?" she asked herself, suddenly, a door opened and three figures came in. There was one pale orange fox, a lot like Tails except he had patches of grey and white and he was much older, the other two figures were echidnas, one orange, the other was a dark yellow, almost gold. Both echidnas were armed with swords and weapons. To Amy's surprise none of them noticed she was there.

"Is this it then?" asked the orange echidna to the fox

"Yes, this is the instrument that will help us win this war" he replied as motioned to the knife

"What is it exactly" asked the other echidna

"It is a knife of immense power, it can do things you can't even imagine" replied the fox as he carefully picked up the knife in his hands.

"Like what?" the orange echidna asked in curiosity and irritation.

"Well there are two attributes it holds, the first is that it can show people the truth that others wish to hide" said the fox as he looked at the knife "The second is that it can cut between worlds and time, allowing access between worlds" the echidnas looked at the fox and the knife, clearly impressed.

"However..." The fox stated, the faces of the echidnas dropped as they listened to what he had to say "Although this knife can be used by anyone, it only obeys the few who are worthy, it'll guide them to do what is right, for them and for life in their world and in others, I guess you could say it has a..."

"Mind of its own" the yellow echidna added

"Yes" said the fox solemnly "And it's for that reason it should only be used once for this purpose and nothing else, afterward it is to be locked away, never to be used again, is that clear?!" the echidnas nodded in response, fully understanding. The trio then left the room and the vision faded away.

But that wasn't all, there was still more to be shown. Another vision came into play and Amy found herself in the same room, except this time the room looked dusty and old, but not frail. The sound of silence was everywhere. That was until a loud shrieking was heard, Amy spun around to find the door being pulled open. Finally, when the door was open by halfway, two figures emerged from the shadows behind it, both were hedgehogs, one was a dark red, the other was a dark purple.

"Here it is Lilly, the object we have been searching for" said the red hedgehog to the purple one. Amy's ears perked up, that name sounded familiar, but from where?

"This is it, the knife of immense power?" she asked as she approached the table

"Yeah, and it's ours, all ours" the red hedgehog replied with glee. The purple hedgehog, known as Lilly, carefully picked it up and held it in her hands

"Can you imagine what we could do with this, the amount of power we will have" she said with awe

"yeah..." the red one rasped. The two stared at the knife then back at each other, suddenly, Lilly frowned she looked back at the knife and gently shook it

"Careful!" the red hedgehog cried

"It seems dead, as if there's nothing inside" said Lilly as she stopped shaking it, she handed it to the red one "Here feel" the red one looked at Lilly then at the knife, he soon frowned and nodded in agreement

"Indeed, it's dead" he said, some disappointment in his voice,

"Maybe it's dormant, soon to be awakened once again" Lilly said, trying to get the red one's hopes up.

"Maybe" he said "if that's the case, then we had better take it, make sure we're the first ones there when it awakens" Lilly nodded in response

"Let's go then Max" she said, the red one nodded and they both left, the knife held carefully in the red ones hand. As the two left the vision faded and Amy was left in nothingness.

Everything made sense, the knife was forged by the echidnas back many hundreds years ago, it was sealed in a vault until two hedgehog stole it many years later. But who were they, the name Lilly, sounded awfully familiar to Amy, just who was she. Amy closed her eyes and thought for a while, until suddenly she remembered, Lilly was the name of her great grandmother and the red hedgehog named Max must have been her great grandfather, she remembered her father telling her stories about her before he... Amy quickly brushed away the thought, but now she knew, her great grandmother and great grandfather stole the knife many years ago. Thus explaining why she had a hold of it now.

This means that now, it was awake, and all that power was hers. But Eggman knew about it as well. And what about her friends, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles... Could she tell them about this, would they believe her, or would they feel betrayed? Amy stared out into the nothingness ahead of her. One way or another, things are going to have to get done, she will have to face up to the reality. In a single motion Amy sliced the air and once again a crack was formed

_Take me home _ Amy thought as she entered the crack. Once she was through it sealed itself behind her and Amy was found home once again.

Amy's house was full of darkness, just the way it was when she left. Amy was about to collapse on her bed, when out of the corner of her eye, out the window, she could see some small red lights and a some shadowy figures surrounding them. Amy's eyes widened, although it was dark she knew exactly what they were. They were Eggman's robots, he had found her.

"Shit" she mutters, just as her house is engulfed in flames.


	4. Chapter 3, Fire and Illusions

**Chapter 3, Fire and Illusions**

Amy's eyes widened as a wall of flames entered her house, through the windows and doors, sending shards of glass and wood everywhere. In a single impulse, Amy dived out of her room and sheltered behind the door. The fire roaring past her. As soon as the fire stopped coming, Amy bolted downstairs and tried to make to the door, but three Egg-bots blocked the exit, Amy tried to run away without them seeing her, but it was too light, the Egg-bots spotted her and fired into the house. Amy's eyes widened and she dived out of the way, her leg getting burned on the way. Amy hid in her kitchen, cringing at the sight and feel of her burned leg

_Help_ she thought with desperation.

Sonic ran as fast as his legs would take him, it was probable that he already broke the sound barrier but that wasn't going to stop him. His anger and emotions were tormenting him, as if they were playing with him, trying to find his breaking point. Finally, his emotions reached its peak and Sonic came to halt, he breathing deep and painful. In a single move he punched a tree with such force that a hole was left through it. Sonic gritted his teeth in anger, anger against himself. Then, out of anger and exhaustion, Sonic fell to the ground, knocking his head on the forest floor numerous times. He kept at this sequence until...

The loud sound of gunfire and explosions was heard.

Immediately, Sonic's head shot up, his instinct taking over

"Amy!" he muttered with fear, immediately, he got up and ran to the sound of the explosion. Soon enough he made it to the top of a hill, over looking the outskirts of the city, and unfortunately for him, his fear's had been confirmed, there in at the bottom of the hill, a house was on fire. And it was Amy's. Just as Sonic was about to run and save her, he saw something he really didn't want to see, Eggman's robots. They were firing at Amy's house, even at Amy herself. From that moment, pure anger and hatred took over. His teeth gritted together and his eyes narrowed. In an single impulse, he ran at full speed towards the house. He quickly kicked and punched the nearest robot until it crumbled to pieces. Sonic turned towards the house and ran right in, right into the roaring inferno.

"Amy!" he called as he tried to avoid getting burned

"Here" a small voice called, Sonic's ear perked up and he ran to the sound of the call, he ran to the kitchen, avoiding the falling derby around him. To his shock and fear, he saw Amy, hiding in a corner, trying to avoid the roaring inferno around her, trying to escape but too scared to run. Immediately, Sonic ran up to her side.

"Amy!" he said again as he took a hold of her hands. "What happened? Are you hurt?!" he asks with worry, Amy looks at him then at her leg, Sonic follows her gaze and saw the burn on her leg. It wasn't big or deep but it did look quite painful. He didn't even notice her change of outfit.

"Can you stand on it?" he asked, Amy nodded as she slowly got up,

"Okay Amy, listen to me, I need you to run, run as fast as you can, you run out of her and you run as far away as possible and you don't look back" he says with all seriousness, Amy nods back, some tears forming in her eyes, Sonic smiles slightly and whips her tears away with his thumb. The two were in peace for a small moment.

But that peace soon broke when another load of gunfire came rocketing towards the house. Immediately, Sonic pushed Amy towards the back door and yelled

"Now run! And don't look back!" Amy didn't need to be told twice, she ran out the back door, and up the hill leading into the forest. Not looking back, not once. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she muttered as she ran on into the forest.

However, no matter how far or fast Amy ran, Eggman already knew of her quick disappearance and of Sonic's arrival to the scene. So now, he upped his game.

"So it appears the little blue rat as arrived at the scene" he says slyly, leaning back on the chair "It also appears that the pink one has managed to get away too" Eggman smiled as if the devil himself had just given him the keys to chaos

"Well, let's not make it too easy for them" he says, and soon more robots were moving out of the base and out in the hunt for Sonic and Amy, leaving Eggman laughing to himself, admiring his pure evil and delusion.

Back with the rest of the Sonic team, it did not take long for the group to realize the fleet of Egg-bots leaving Eggman's base and heading towards the outskirts of Station Square.

"Eggman, again!" Tails exclaimed with sudden shock, the team groaned with irritation and anger but they left anyway, keeping to their word to defend the great of good.

Sonic fought the oncoming robots outside the outskirts of the city, destroying them one by one. He used every single ounce of his strength, to keep the robots from causing more harm to Amy and his friends. The robots using all the gunfire they had to carry out the doctor's orders, to eliminate the blue hedgehog. But Sonic fought on, through the fire and the smoke and the pain, he did not stop.

Neither did Amy, she ran and ran and ran into the forest, trying to gain as much distance between her and the robots as physically possible. But that now was little use, before long, a fleet of flying Egg-bots flew over to Sonic's and Amy's location. As Amy ran through the forest, she was suddenly sent flying through the air by oncoming fire. She landed on the forest floor with a thud, her brain pounding in her head, but she quickly gathered herself up and carried on running into the darkness of the night.

The rest of the team quickly arrived to the location of the fight between Sonic and Egg-bots. Immediately, they jumped in and started fighting, using all their remaining strength to bring down the oncoming fleet in the darkness of the night. As they were fighting, Tails noticed that someone wasn't here.

"Sonic!" he called out to his brother, Sonic turned and faced him, his face tired and blood shot "Where's Amy?" Tails mouthed, Sonic looked at his little brother, he moved his head ever so slightly to the direction of the forest, Tails nodded slightly in response. His eyes then widened as he saw a robot aiming straight for Sonic. But fortunately, Sonic was quick to react, he jumped up and back flipped onto the robot, punching out its head in the possess. Sonic jumped off the robot as it fell to the floor. As the robot hit the ground Sonic looked up to the sky, to his horror, several flying Egg-bots were flying past the fight and over to the forest

"Amy!" Sonic gasped with fear, in a single impulse, Sonic left the rest of the team and ran up the hill and into the forest in search of Amy, hoping that she would still be alive when he did.

Amy ran on the wood, dodging trees and oncoming fire, her leg in pain and her breathing increasing. But no matter how hard her mind voted against it, she carried on running, knowing that she had to get away. Another hit, Amy tumbled down, hitting many thorns and sticks on the way down. Her fur and skin became badly cut and bruised, but she ran on.

Sonic ran deep into the woods, following the sound of gunfire, he swore in his life that Eggman would pay for this. Soon realizing that he was not getting closer to the robots quick enough, Sonic ran up to a tree and kicked off it with full force, from then on, he propelled himself from tree to tree, quickly getting closer to the robots and Amy. Soon enough, Sonic made it to the fleet of robots, he immediately kicked the first one he saw so hard that it broke into pieces. One by one, Sonic destroyed the oncoming robots, but that didn't stop them shooting at the small pink hedgehog. Suddenly, Sonic saw a glimpse of Amy running through the forest, some blood flowing down her leg and head. Sonic's teeth grinned together, hatred running through his bones. He destroyed the robots so brutally that they fell into pieces.

But just as he fought the fleet from the air, he didn't notice one of the robots, aiming at Amy and shooting, and hitting her. Amy was sent flying, she hit a tree, her head hitting a sharp branch, she fell to the ground in agony, feeling the blood treacle from her head down her neck.

The last thing she saw was Sonic destroying the last Egg-bot before running over to her and holding her in his arms.

Then she was plunged into darkness.

But her nightmare had only just begun.

_She found herself on the top of a cliff, the waves crashing below her, she wore a long, thin, white dress and she had the knife in her hand._

"_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love" she sang to the wind_

"What have you done now?!" said the voices of her friends, Amy turned to find her friends, the people she cared most about, glaring at her, in anger and in shame.

_Sonic stepped out, walked towards Amy and sung his anger, his thoughts at her  
"I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now"_

_Amy sung at him, as if she was showing she knew that she was in the wrong, that she had done the unforgiving.  
"I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?" the two sung at each other before parting, Amy reaching out in plea._

_"What have you done now?!"_

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us, between me and you" Amy sung as she tried reached out again, trying to show her sorrow._

_"What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done now?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done now?!" the others sung at her in hate, tears flowing down Amy's cheek._

_"Would you mind if I killed you?_  
_Would you mind if I tried to?_  
_'cause you have turned into my worst enemy_  
_You carry hate that I don't feel_  
_It's over now_  
_What have you done?" Amy sung as she turned away from the group_

_"What have you done now?!"_

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?!_  
_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us, between me and you"_

_"What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done now?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done now?!_  
_What have you done now, what have you done?..." Amy fell to her knees, her tears flowing down her cheeks as she sung_

_"I will not fall, won't let it go_  
_We will be free when it ends" Amy slowly got back up, singing towards the wind_

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?!_  
_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us, between me and you" Sonic came closer to Amy, still angry, still with hatred in his eyes._

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?!" the two circled round each other, Amy with sorrow, Sonic full of fury_  
_Why, why does fate make us suffer_  
_There's a curse between us, between me and you" The two then parted and Amy was left once again on her own in the darkness, the wind flowing through her face._

_As Amy wept, her vision blurred and her world was plunged into darkness once more._

Her vision came back, but she wasn't on a cliff, she was in a bed, with tubes and fluids going into her flesh. But she paid no attention to that.

"I'm sorry" she wept before Amy buried her head in her knees and fell into herself.


	5. Chapter 4, A Bittersweet Promise

**Chapter 4, A Bittersweet Promise**

Soon after the attack outside station square, the team arrived back at the workshop, only to find on their arrival, Sonic sitting in the medical bay, with a unconscious Amy in his arms, blood flowing from her head, down his arm and onto the floor. As soon as Sonic met eyes with Tails, he said

"Help" Immediately, Tails rushed in and soon Amy was under medical care, tubes and fluids pumped into her body. She was unconscious, but alive. And right now that's all that mattered.

Ever since then, Sonic passed up and down the corridor outside Amy's room. Every minute he got more and more nervous, it had been four hours since the attack and Amy had still not awakened.

Soon night drew in and the stars and the moon took their turn to guard the planet. And finally, after what felt like years to Sonic, Amy finally woke up. It wasn't until Sonic heard the faint sound of a whimper, like a trapped animal in a cage, coming from Amy's room that he realized that she was awake. Immediately, Sonic ran over to her room, barged through the doors, his mind racing with joy, he was beyond glad that Amy was okay, but that joy quickly changed to shock and sympathy when he saw his small flower whimpering on the bed.

Immediately, he rushed over to her, jumped onto the bed and held her in his arms

"Amy" he says he holds her tightly in his arms "It's alright, it's okay, your fine now" but unfortunately this only made Amy cry even more, little did Sonic know that it wasn't of her wounds that she was crying, it was of a secret she feared she couldn't keep.

Sonic pulled Amy's face to his

"Hey..." he said with a smile "It's okay, your safe now" Amy forced a slight smile as Sonic whipped away her tears with his thumb, although she knew that in reality she was far from safe. Sonic then kissed her gently on the lips. It was tender and kind, but this just made Amy more depressed. She turned her head away, more tears flowing down her face. Sonic looked at her with concern

"Ames..." he starts but Amy beats him

"if you had to chose between your friends or the universe, which would you choose?" Amy asks darkly, her head still facing away from him. Sonic's eyes widened at Amy's question, she had never asked something so dark before, it took a while for him to think of the an answer

"I don't... I don't know" Sonic answers finally, Amy's head turned slightly

"Okay, say you had a choice, to keep a hold of a possession that held power beyond belief but if your friends knew that you had it, they would feel betrayed, and risk losing them or loose that possession to evil but know that you didn't loose your friendship" said Amy, again this question left Sonic puzzled, he didn't know how to answer these morbid questions

"Why all these questions?" Sonic asked, trying not to sound mercenary or intrusive

"Just answer it, please" Amy replied, trying to hid her tears, a sigh escaped Sonic's lips

"I guess..." he started, Amy's ear twitched slightly "I guess I would choose to loose that possession and keep my friends"

"Why?" Amy asked almost immediately

"Because..." Sonic started, but before he continued he gently pulled Amy's gaze to face him "Because, I know that if I did loose this possession to evil then we can always get it back, after all I would always pick my friends over a simple object" Sonic then smiled as he held Amy's hand tightly, Amy smiled in return but this time it was a genuine smile, she was so glad that she had someone as caring and genuine as he was.

For the rest of the night, Sonic stayed with Amy, he laid down next to her, making sure she was okay. The two rested against each other, Amy rested her head against Sonic's neck, while he rested his head on hers. The two didn't sleep, just drifted from one thought to another, never staying in one place.

For that night, Amy was content, a small shard of happiness lingered within her.

But this happiness wouldn't last long.

Soon morning arrived the sun made its return to the sky and with the new day here, visitors began to arrive, old faces from the past.

That morning, Sonic let Amy off the bed and the tubes and fluids were removed from her body, although Amy was still a little weak, she was able to walk on her own two feet. So that morning, Amy went and greeted the others, who were more than happy to see Amy back to her usual self, more or less.

As the day drew on and evening soon came upon the workshop, the uneventful day that had just taken place, was about to get a whole lot more hectic.

It was about 6:30 in the evening and the sun had just set in the horizon. Tails was busy as usual with his plane and Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic and Amy were nearby, with Shadow just lingering in the doorway, his eyes closed as usual, the six were just talking, just casually talking,with Shadow commenting in some areas, it was a rare moment were these friends were just having friendly atmosphere around them, no fights, no danger, almost normal. But this normality was soon broken.

All of a sudden, a heavy, almost angry knocking was heard from the outside of the workshop. Immediately, suspicions grew and the team walked over to the door

"Eggman?!" Knuckles thought out loud, Tails looked at him with doubt

"Since when did Eggman knock?" he said, a strong look of doubt on his face, but he quickly shook off the feeling, he turned to the door, but found that Sonic was one step ahead of him, he had his hand on the door knob and carefully opened the door. To his shock, he found two familiar faces at the door, but before he could react, he got a fist in the face was sent flying backwards.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she rushed to his side, just as she was checking if he was unharmed, she turned her head to find a very familiar face in front of her

"Rob O'?" she says with shock, confusion and slight fear "What are you doing here?" But Rob first ignored her and came in for another punch, and he would have succeed but Amy shielded Sonic from the impact, and Knuckles stopped him from carrying out the action as he took a hold of his fist.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Knuckles said as he slowly let go of Rob's arm. Rob hesitated but he reluctantly gave up and turned to face Amy. She had got up to face him, once she made sure Sonic was safe and unharmed

"I'll repeat, why are you here, and how did you know I was here?" Amy asked as she approached him

"You have me to forgive for that" said another familiar voice, Amy's head turned to find Sally coming into the workshop, an apologetic look on her face.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" said Rob O' to Amy

"He came to me last night, asking if I knew were you were, I said no but I knew where Tails workshop was and that's where Sonic, Tails and possibly you may be, so he got me to take him here" said Sally as she faced Amy, she then turned to Sonic, a sorrowful look in her eyes "But I didn't know he would do that"

Sonic got up from the ground and wiped the blood off his nose

"It's alright Sally, I don't blame you" he said, he then turned to Rob "But what made you think Amy was in danger" he asked, trying to hide the obvious lie

"Oh don't act dumb, as if you think I don't know!" Rob replies with irritation "I know what's been happening over the past couple of weeks, we all do!"

"You mean, about..." Sonic started

"Yes, about the Eggman attacks, and more recently the attack on station square" replied Rob "which is why I wanted to check to see if you were alright" Rob said as he faced Amy

"Well, she's fine, so your job here is done" said Sonic, a little defensively

"I don't think so" said Rob as took a step closer to Sonic, realizing a fight could soon break out, Tails decided to prevent it already

"Guys, we are inside, lets not do anything drastic!" Tails said

"Oh really and why is that?!" Sonic asked Rob, ignoring Tails comment

"Because I can clearly see she's not alright, she has scars and plasters all down her arms and legs" Rob pointed out, making Amy a little self conscious.

"So what are you going to do about it then!?" Sonic shouted back

"I think she should come with me, away from you and the danger that follows" Rob shouted in return, equally as aggressive.

"I'd like to see you try and take Amy away!" Sonic says as he nearly launched himself at him, but Knuckles and Shadow held him back using as much force as they could

"Watch me!" said Rob as he walks over to Amy

"Rob! Don't you dare!" Sally says, Rob turns to face her, a death glare was shown on Sally's face, but it worked as Rob reluctantly agreed, but he had another idea.

"Fine" he said as he faced Sonic, who had managed to get out of Knuckles and Shadow's grasp "Knuckles, can we get to Angel Island from here?" he asked to the echidna

"Yes, but why would you want to go there?" replied Knuckles a little angrily, his guardian instinct kicking in

"I want Sonic to swear that he will protect my cousin, I want him to swear in front of the emeralds"

"You mean.." Knuckles started, shock in his voice

"Yes, I want him to make the unbreakable vow" said Rob O', a sigh of disapproval came from the team but Sonic agreed, seeing no other way to convince Rob.

So late at night, Sally, Rob O' and the team made their way over to Angel island, and soon everyone was in front of the master emerald, the chaos emeralds were laid out around Sonic and Rob, and Knuckles circled the outside of the circle. Finally when everything was in place, the promise took place.

"Do you, Rob O' the hedge, swear to hand over all care and protection of Amy Rose to Sonic the hedgehog and not take Amy away from Sonic or her friends" said Knuckles as he circled the rim on the emeralds

"Yes" Rob replied, staring at Sonic

"And do you Sonic the hedgehog, swear to protect Amy Rose from any harm that opposes to her, with your life" said Knuckles

"Yes" Sonic replied, he too staring at Rob

"Then so be it" Knuckles replied and with that, the emeralds began to glow and revolve around the two blue hedgehogs. The then stopped and gently fell to the ground, leaving no mark or glow of the bodies of the two hedgehogs.

"The deed is done, that is it" said Knuckles as he returned to the master emerald.

Before the rest of the group returned, Amy walked over to Knuckles

"Knuckles, what happens if you break an unbreakable vow?" she asks plainly, Knuckles turned to Amy and said

"Chaos will punish you" he said "You loose the power of chaos control"


	6. Chapter 5, What have you done!

** Chapter 5, What have you done?!**

Soon after the _promise_ took place, the team returned back to Tail's workshop, except for Knuckles how felt he should stay and guard over the master emerald once more. No-one objected to his decision, no-one would be able to convince him otherwise.

With nowhere to return to, Amy stayed with Sonic, not like she had any other choice. With the vow already set, Sonic wanted to absolutely certain that Amy was safe from any harm that could come her way. So everywhere Amy went, Sonic went. Sometimes to Amy's dislike.

Sally soon left after the vow took place, she wanted to make sure Rob'O was okay and didn't get overly angry on the way back, plus she said she had some "important matters to attend to" she smirked as she said those words and with that she left with Rob, leaving the team confused.

Days past, nights past, nothing happened, everything was inactive and quiet, too quiet. Had Eggman know about the vow and realised it was pointless to go after Amy? Or was he just playing dead to foul the team, when in fact he had a bigger plan in action?

As the days grew shorter and the weather became cooler, soon autumn came into play. But Amy grew more and more anxious about the knife. Should she have used it? Could she use it again? But more importantly, could she tell her friends about this dangerous weapon? This dangerous secret? She always kept the knife in her boot, just in case she would need it, and that she was always with it, always. As much as she tried to keep her anxiety on low radar, Sonic managed to figure out her true emotion. But every time he asked her what was wrong, she simply faked a smile and said "nothing" and every time, Sonic would give a look of doubt but left it at that.

Everything was calm, dull, quiet.

But all that changed on the night of the 18th of September. It was 7:00, the sun was setting in the horizon, making the sky burn a golden yellow. Another uneventful day had passed. That was until a strange bleeping noise came from Tails computer. It took Tails a while to realise that the noise was there. When he did, he was confused, he stopped working on the X-tornado and went over to his computer. To his confusion, he saw on the screen a couple of dots moving on a radar view of the green hill zone, station square and Angel Island. All Eggman attack hotspots.

Tails looked at the dots and studied their intention and destination. Suddenly, his eyes widened, those dots where heading straight for Angel Island! Without a moment to lose, Tails scrambled from his computer and to the X-tornado. He quickly called Sonic and to explain the situation. His fingers numbing, he managed to get the phone and call Sonic.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up! Damn you Sonic!" he hissed at the phone, finally the phone picked up and a voice echoed in the other end

"Hello?" said the unmistakable voice of Sonic

"Sonic!" Tails shouted through the phone "There are several unidentifiable moving objects heading their way to Angel Island, I think it's Eggman!"

"Okay Tails, I'll meet you there, notify Knuckles" replied Sonic with a calm yet stern voice

"Will do" said Tails, and with that the two hung up and Tails left in the X-tornado to Angel Island, the plane vanishing in the horizon.

Back with Sonic, he had just hung up with Tails and headed to the door, but was stopped by the soft voice of Amy

"Who was that?" she asked as she came out from the doorway

"Tails" Sonic said blankly "He believes Eggman is out to attack on Angel island" Amy's eyes widened

"Well then we'd better go now!" she says, Sonic shook his head and blocked her path

"No, not you" he says, Amy looked at Sonic in confusion

"Why not?" she asked with all innocence

"Don't act like you don't know" he replies plainly, if not a little darkly

"Sonic..." Amy says a little scared "Just because you made that vow, doesn't mean that I can't..."

"Can't what? Can't get hurt, yes you can! You fully well can!" Sonic shouts at her, Amy stumbles back in fear "Right now, Eggman seems to be targeting you, and I don't know why so until I know, and seeing that he is not targeting you now, you will stay out of harm and out of the way!" some tears nearly came to be on Amy's face but she held them in

"Sonic..." she started as she gently took a hold of his hand "Sonic, I don't think your quite putting things into perspective, yes Eggman was targeting me, but couldn't that mean that this is just a distraction for you, what if it's a trap for you and he comes and targets me here" she looks at Sonic and smiles slightly "Plus, we are better off together than apart" Sonic looks at Amy with sorrowful eyes

"I'm sorry" he muttered

"It's alright" Amy replied

"But you stay with me all the time" Sonic says sternly

"Of course" Amy responds "Now lets go!" Sonic nods in response and the two rush off to Angel island to aide their friends in need.

On angel island, Eggman's fleet had made it and they were targeting Knuckles and the master emerald. Immediately, Knuckles started fighting to protect the emerald, just as his instinct told him.

"Just give it up echidna!" said Eggman from the top of his hover craft

"Over my dead body!" replied Knuckles with fury as he fought the oncoming robots

"That can be arranged!" said the doctor darkly. Soon more and more robots came and it was getting hard for Knuckles to hold them back. But soon, an unexpected help came to aide. Just as Knuckles was beating down two more robots with his fists. One robot that was coming towards him split in two and another was blown to bits. Knuckles looked to find the source of the destruction and above him in the sky, was Rouge flying. A sly smirk on her face

"Need some help pretty boy?" she asked with a smirk

"What do you think?!" Knuckles replied with sarcasm. Rouge smiled and nodded, she immediately started fighting off the robots that were threatening the master emerald. Although Knuckles didn't show it, he was more than glad that Rouge came to his rescue. He really needed it.

Soon than later, Tails arrived on his X-tornado and immediately started shooting down the robots from the air, he was swiftly followed by the arrival of Sonic and Amy, and even Shadow, who was making his way other to Rouge anyway.

"About time!" Knuckles yelled at the four arrivals, Sonic and Tails just rolled their rolled their eyes and continued fighting the oncoming robots.

"So, you finally made it, Hedgehog!" said the maniacal voice of Doctor Eggman, Sonic looked up at him in rage

"What do you want Egg-head!?" he yells

"Oh nothing much" Eggman replied with an evil grin "Just the master emerald to enhance the power of my machines and the new power which I intend to have soon" he glances over at Amy, ever so slightly, enough for Amy to notice but not enough for Sonic too.

"Never going to happen Egg-head!" Knuckles yelled,

"You have no other choice!" shouted Eggman in response

"We always have a choice!" said Tails from his plane, Eggman only shook his head in response

"Very well" he said, and with that double the amount of robots advanced on the team. More and more fire were aimed at them. But the team fought on in the night. Each of them growing tired and wounded by the minute. Finally, a light was seen at the end of this gloomy tunnel, the number of robots were decreasing and fast. The team sped up and increased their fighting ability to destroy the remaining robots. But Eggman had other tricks up his sleeve. In single movement, he pressed a red button on his hover craft, this brought up a laser gun onto the deck, a big one, and in a single motion, the gun fired up and fired in the direction of the team. Amy quickly noticed this, her eyes widened in shock

"Everyone, WATCH OUT!" she screamed, the team looked up and looked in shock, quickly they all dove to the ground, barely avoiding the oncoming fire. But just as they thought they had got away with their lives, a bigger disaster took place. The ray, missed the team but hit the master emerald, shattering it to pieces. The group froze in fear as they heard the sound of shattering. Slowly, one by one, the members of the team turned their head to find the master emerald shattered on the floor. Pure horror struck on their faces. Eggman only laughed

"Have fun with that then!" he said manically "It like to see you try and defeat me now!" and with that, Eggman left on his hover craft, laughing maniacally at himself.

The team stared in horror and the remains of the master emerald. Without the master emerald, there would be no way they could enhance their powers, use super forms or even use the chaos emeralds. All chaos power was lost.

"This can't be happening" said Rouge with horror "Please tell me this didn't happen!"

"It did" said Shadow blankly, his eyes closed. The rest of the team just stared at the emerald, not knowing how to react or what to do now, they then looked at Knuckles, the poor echidna was sitting on the ground, shard of the emerald in his hand. The pure sighs of frustration, anger and anguish in his eyes

"Knuckles..." Tails started

"This..." Knuckles muttered as he held onto the shard "This, is the only piece of chaos power that remains, this is the only chaos power that we can use, it's small but enough, we have to protect it, use it wisely"

"Knuckles.." Sonic said with utter sympathy "We are so sorry"Knuckles got up from the ground, looked back at his friends and said

"There's nothing you could have done, the ray would have hit us if we hadn't had ducked out the way, either way it was a lose lose situation" He looked down the ground and clenched his fist, Tails walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. A silence swept through the team, until..

"I'm so sorry"

The group looked up to see, Amy standing behind them, her teeth clenched and some tears forming in her eyes

"Amy, it's not your fault" Sonic said, Amy tensed up

"Yes it is! It's all my fault!" she says nearly yelling

"What do you mean?!" Sonic says with confusion, Amy looked up at her friends, pure sorrow in her eyes

"I know the reason why Eggman is attacking us, attacking me" she says, even more confusion a rose

"What do you mean?" repeated Knuckles, a little more darker, more tears flowed down Amy's face

"I'm so sorry" she said "I'm so sorry I kept this from you, but now you have the right to know, after all, its all due to this, that the emerald was destroyed" Knuckles stepped out but Amy put her hands up, stopping him from coming closer

"Please, just let me show you, then you can hate me all you want" Amy then turned away from them, took a deep breath and pulled out the knife from her boot, she clutched it tightly in her hand. The team looked at her and the knife in confusion. Then in one swift motion, Amy sliced the knife through the air and a white glow shone through the cut. The team stared at the glow in fear, shock and confusion. Amy then quickly sealed up the crack and the team was left there, in the darkness and silence of the night.


	7. Chapter 6, My Confession

** Chapter 6, My Confession**

The team stared at the emptiness in front of them. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. None of them knew what to say. This was something completely different, completely unknown. All of them were in shock, confusion and fear. The silence was then broken by the sound of a deep breath being taken. It was Amy, she took a deep breath and spoke

"I know you're all wondering what that was and what it has to do with me or Eggman" she slowly turned to face her friends, a look of anguish and guilt washed upon her "So I'll tell you, just promise you won't say anything until I've finished explaining" The looked at her in confusion but agreed, so Amy took a deep breath and started to explain

"When I was 3, just after my mother died, my father gave me a box, he looked at me with stern eyes and said" Amy closes her eyes, a flashback began to play in her mind, she continued to speak, but she was living it in her mind

_Whatever happens Amy, you must promise never to tell anyone about this, whatever happens here must stay a secret, do you understand?! Amy nodded with innocent eyes, not quite understanding what was going on, he then looked at the box and carefully opened it, inside was a small knife with strange carvings all over it. The knife was nestled comfortably in some black velvet. The box was a solid wooden book, probably mahogany or oak. _

"_What is that Daddy?" Amy asked innocently_

"_It is a device of great power" replied her father, he took out the knife and gently placed it in her hands "This knife is now yours"_

"_Mine?" said Amy_

"_Yes yours" replied her father "You must take great care of it, never EVER let it fall in the wrong hands" Amy looked at the knife, her eyes wide with curiosity and awe_

"_What's it for?" she asked he father, her eyes gazing up at him_

"_It's called a subtle knife, it shows you what others wish to hide" replied her father "and it can show you worlds you can only dream of" Amy eyes widened in awe, but she didn't quite understand_

"_Now Amy" her father said as she looked up at him "It is highly important that you never tell anyone about this, never show this to anyone, if you do, the fate of the universe as we know it could collapse, so you understand?!" Amy could only nod, she was only small, and all she knew is that she could never, ever show this knife to anyone. Not ever._

Amy opened her eyes again as her vision cleared. Her eyes still fixated at the ground.

"I was small, I didn't fully understand the immense power of the subtle knife" Amy said as she clutched the knife tightly in her hands "All I knew is that I could never tell anyone about it, not you, not anyone" Amy then looked back up at her friends, confusion still alight on their faces

"It was only recently I found out what this knife was truly capable of, you see, when I received it was dead, like it was asleep, but a few months ago, it woke up, as if it had filled itself with power, only then I knew of what it was really capable of"

"And what is it capable of?" asked Tails, his voice more curious than fear

"It has two abilities, two powers" Amy replied "The first is it can show the truth that is hidden, lies can become uncovered, discoveries are made"

"And the second?" asked Tails once again

"The second ability, is the ability to travel between worlds, between universe, all of time and space is within reach, all the boundaries disappear, everything is possible" Amy looked down at the knife once more some tears flowing down her face.

"And now that the knife has awakened, it means it can be seen, others will want it..." Amy said, on the verge of tears

"It can fall into the wrong hands" said Knuckles as he looked down at the emerald shard

"Yep" Amy replied, her voice start to crack

"And now that it's awakened, Eggman is after it" Knuckles added "And he probably won't stop until he gets it"

"And he's probably not the only one" said Amy, her head down in shame. An eerie silence swept through the group. All you could hear was the quiet sound of the wind.

"Is that the reason he was attacking us so often?" asked Rouge

"I can only assume so" replied Amy. She looked up at her friends. Some were looking at her in shock and confusion, some were looking to the ground, trying to get their head around this new situation. But there was one clear emotion showed on their faces, on their souls. Betrayal.

"I'm so sorry" she said, more tears flowing down "I'm sorry I brought this upon you!" finally, Amy couldn't support herself any longer, her knees gave in and she fell to the floor, burying her head in her hands.

But her friends, weren't as hostile as she thought they would be.

Almost immediately, Rouge rushed over to her side

"Amy" she said in a concerned manner, embracing her friend "Amy, calm down, listen this is not your fault, you hear me?!"

"But it is! I should have told you, you should have been aware, if I did we might have had a better chance to fight, and maybe the master emerald wouldn't have been destroyed!" Amy cried, letting her thoughts and torments take over. Clutching onto the emerald shard, Knuckles walked over to Amy and stood near her

"As much I hate to admit it, Rouge is right" he said to her "Although it would have been better if you had told us earlier, you couldn't have done anything to prevent, neither could we. Besides how were you supposed to know that this was supposed to happen, none of us could predict this"

"We don't blame you, Amy, and we never will" said Tails with a smile as walked over to her. Amy looked up at her friends. What did she do to deserve friends like these?

"Thank you" she said with a slight smile. But her smile soon faded when she laid eyes on Sonic. He was expressionless. His eyes fixated to the ground.

"Sonic?"she called, her voice already starting to crack

"Sonic" Knuckles said, almost threatening, his eyes looking up at his blue rival.

"Sonic?" Amy asked once again as she walked over to him, trying to get his attention, she reached out trying to grab his hand but he takes it away "Sonic, please..." said Amy, her voice crackling

"Funny how you think that you're close to someone, when really your miles apart" he says plainly, his eyes still fixated to the ground.

"That's not true!" Amy exclaims "We're still as close as we were before my confession..."

"Really Amy?!" Sonic shouts at her, cutting her off "If we really were as close as you say we are, then why didn't you tell me this before?!" Amy stumbled back, as if his words were physically pushing her back

"I mean, we're friends, we're close, you're my bloody girlfriend, doesn't that mean we're supposed to tell each other everything?! Even if its life threatening?!" shouted Sonic

"Sonic, I'm sorry, please... I'm so sorry" Amy pleaded once more, reaching out to his hand once more, but once again he pulled it away

"I just..." he started, trying to find his words "I just need some time to think, to actually gather what has just happened"

And with that, he left, running off into the distance.

"Running away from his problems" said Shadow, who hadn't said a word at all "As usual"


	8. Chapter 7, Whoever Brings the Night

** Chapter 7, Whoever Brings the Night**

It had been two weeks since Amy's confession, and still, Sonic would not say one word to her. No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't say one word. Nothing at all.

Things were awfully quiet in the green hill zone. Nothing happened at all. No attacks. No ambush. No nothing.

But that wouldn't be for long.

On a quiet autumn evening, while Tails was once again busy on the X-tornado (which had suffered serious damage during the fight) a letter came through the door. It was easy to hear the sound of the letter dropping to the ground in the silence of the house. Curious, as he got little post, Tails left his plane and headed to the door. On the floor, was a pale, white envelop, Tails bend down to pick it up. On the envelop it had fancy calligraphy it read

_To Miles "Tails" Prower _

It was usual for Tails to be named by his proper name, this must have been something important. Tails opened the envelop. Inside, it was once again written in beautiful handwriting. It read

_You are invited to the wedding of Princess Sally Acorn and Monkey Khan on the 20th of October, at the secret forest just off Acorn kingdom. Your presence will be very much welcome._

A small smile appeared on Tails face. He was happy that those two were together. Then another thought came to mind, surely the others must have been invited as well. Quickly, Tails took a hold of his phone and dialed Knuckles, after 3 rings, Tails got an answer

"I know what your going to ask and yes, I got it" said Knuckles on the other side

"Are you going then?" Tails asked

"If I have to" Knuckles replied bleakly

"Alright then" Tails said "See ya then"

"Hmm" Knuckles replied before he hung up. Tails gently shook his head, _typical Knuckles_ he thought. He then called Sonic, wondering what his response would be

"Yeah?" said Sonic's voice on the other side

"Hey Sonic" replied Tails

"Hey" Sonic replied plainly

"So, urm, did you happen to get some mail?" Tails asked

"Yeah, and to answer your next question, yes I'm going, after all, I am the guest of honor" Sonic replied with a slight cockiness to his voice, Tails frowned and said

"Your not the guest of honor are you Sonic?"

"No" Sonic replied

"Thought so" Tails replied with a slight smile to his face "Anyway see you then"

"Yeah, whatever" Sonic replied before he hung up, leaving Tails to his thoughts.

Soon the big day arrived and Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic made their way other to the location of wedding. None of the boys wore any sort of fancy clothing, just what they usually wore, shoes and gloves. They weren't the sort to do that. Amy on the other hand wore a short white dress. It was simple and made of silk, her hair was loose and she left her bangs to float in the wind. She was a natural beauty, something very rare to come by.

The four rode on the X-tornado, all the way to the secret forest. The journey took over two hours, even for the speed of the plane. But although this irritated Sonic a good deal. The journey was worth it. Upon their arrival, the four friends were greeted by all their friends. Old and new. Everyone who the four friends ever had a battle with, ever knew, was ever friends with was there. Everyone was invited.

"Hey look everyone, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy have arrived! Sonic's here guys!" said the voice of the over hyperactive bee, Charmy. It didn't take long for everyone else to see the four coming into land, all of them waved. Despite the fact they knew Sonic and his friends. He was still the hero of mobius, and although none of them would admit it or notice it, it was still astonishing for them that they were his friends.

Worries and troubles pushed aside, the four friends went to greet all their friends. Stories were shared and laughs were heard. For a small while, a light was shed on their dark world.

Soon it was time for the wedding reception, and everyone took their seats. There was a clear differentiation between the girls and the boys, the girls being dressed in gorgeous, elegant dresses, while the boys wore nothing of the fancy sort, just shoes, gloves and some still carried their weapons on them. But our friends, our heroes cared little for that. The reception was held in the outskirts of the forest, there were flowers and trees and the sun peaked through the foliage. Making the place shine with radiance. Soon Sally arrived to the reception, wearing a slim, long ivory dress. Her hair decorated with flowers. She was beautiful for the eye to see. She walked down the isle, the girls awed at her beauty, the boys simply smiling. At the end of the isle, was Monkey Khan, dressed in his usual attire. Which consisted of a red waist coat and blue cape. Once Sally made it to the alter, the two smiled at each other, a definite spark between them shone.

"I knew those two were meant to be" Mina whispered to Cream, who simply giggled in response.

Keeping it simple, there was no long speak done by priest, or in this case Rotor at the front. All there was the vows.

I do's were said and beautiful kiss was shared. Cheers took place and the all important after party followed.

The after party took place near the secret forest, in a field, where the forest guarded. There were tables and chairs and music. With the sun setting, it didn't take long for the party to take place. Music was played, people danced and food was eaten. As the night drew on, Amy found herself sitting on a chair, a half empty glass in her hand. Seeing her all alone, Sally went over to her and sat beside her

"Are you alright?" she asked her hedgehog friend, Amy looked at her with innocent eyes

"I don't know" she replied, looking back at her glass

"Why aren't you with Sonic? I thought you two were together now?" said Sally

"Well..." Amy started "Let's just say things haven't gone too well since the promise took place"

"Oh, I remember that, that was months ago..." Sally said "Amazing how time passes by"

"Hmm" Sally looked back at her friend, she could see she was hiding something, but getting it out of her would be another matter

"What's going on" Sally asked with a stern yet concerned tone, Amy glanced at her friend, then looked back at the glass

"I don't think I can tell you that" she replied, Sally sighed, it was obvious she wasn't going to get anything out of her. So it was easier to let it go now. Sally returned back to the party, leaving Amy with her glass once more.

As the party drew on, and night closed in. Things started to shift. As people danced and laughs were shared. No one saw the oncoming storm. All of a sudden, a bright ball of misty light came hurtling down from the sky and into the center of the party. People screamed and dove out of the way. The ball remained there for a moment, just floating there. Then, as some grew closer to it, it began to whisper.

"A storm is coming..." it said "A war will come, good will perish and shatter" Many gasped and stood in fear. Glances were shot all around the area, amongst one another. The ball showed images of people screaming and running. And dying.

"Many will fall, worlds will perish and the valiant girl who will die in battle so very, very soon"

"They are coming..." It spoke sinisterly "They are coming for it" immediately, but discretely, Sonic looked over in Amy's direction, she nodded ever so slightly. And with that, the ball faded away, leaving everyone back in the darkness. Everyone was in fear, some even screamed.

"What the hell was that about!?" shouted one of the freedom fighters. Amy looked over at Tails, Knuckles and Sonic, only them, Shadow and Rouge knew what this was about, the knife.

"Well?! Anyone?!" Shouted the same voice. Suddenly, an ear piecing scream was heard from Cream. Everyone looked in her direction to find to their horror. Dark forces heading their way. Immediately, everyone dove for cover but before they knew they were being attacked. By who, no one knew. All they knew is that they had to fight.

Immediately, those with weapons started firing at the dark forces, trying their best to destroy them. But they were very strong. Girls ripped their dresses and started fighting alongside the boys, putting as much energy into their attacks. Sonic started attacking, using all his speed and agility into his attack. But suddenly, another thought came to mind

_Amy. _Immediately the blue hedgehog stopped fighting and went to find Amy. He soon saw her, and took out a chaos emerald ready for his next move. Amy didn't notice him. Instead she was distracted by the awful sound of her friends cry

"Cream!" she yelled as she ran towards her, wanting to help her. But Knuckles got in the way. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back

"Go! Now, we'll take care of this" he shouted at her, Amy was pushed back and fell into strong arms. Before she knew it, she had disappeared from the scene. Leaving the others to fight by themselves.


	9. Chapter 8, Questioning and Assumptions

**Chapter 8, Questioning and assumptions**

In a blink of an eye, Amy was in the middle of the fight at the party, to suddenly seeing snow all around her. For a moment, she had no idea what had just happened, that was until she saw a pair of arms wrapped around her torso, preventing her from falling.

"Sonic?" she said in confusion and slight disbelief. As she said his name, Sonic unwrapped his arms from her waist and allowed her to turn around and face him.

"What... What's going on? where are we? And why you!?" said Amy, her voice getting more agitated and annoyed with every question. Sonic looked at her, then at the place around him

"The misty mountains..." he starts, Amy looks at him in confusion "I came her once when I was small, and for some reason, I was never able to forget it, but know I know why, I mean just look at this" Amy looked around her, indeed it was a beautiful. From where she stood, mountains surrounded the area from as far as the eye could see. The mountain tops were coated with snow and there was a light mist covering all of the mountains. At the bottom, Amy could see a forest, and a lake, shimmering in the moon light. It was truly a sight to behold

"I don't know why I thought of it, it just popped into my head" added Sonic, looking at the mountains

"So, you... you used chaos control to get us out of there, yes?" Amy said, looking back at Sonic, he looked back at her and nodded in response.

"But what about the others, what's going to happen to them?" Amy gabbled, not fully making sense of the situation

"The others will be fine, they know how to fight after all, I have faith in them" replied Sonic as he took of a hold of Amy's hands "You don't need to worry about them" Amy looked up at Sonic with sorrowful eyes. She looked around her, then back at him

"So, it's just you and me" she said

"Yeah" Sonic replied

"All on our own" She added "Great..."

Back at the party, our band of friends were doing all that they could to get rid of these unknown demons. But no matter how hard the group tried to fight, the demons only got stronger. Like a hydra with infinite heads. The dark forces were a black, almost liquid form. But when they attacked, their liquid turned to almost glass, making it extremely painful for those who came in contact. For hours the group fought in blood, anger and pain. Finally, one member of the group, decided that enough was enough. No more suffering, not for today.

Shadow, our fellow team mate, took his green chaos emerald and ran towards the dark forces, once he was at them he started fighting them with all fury. Not caring about the cuts and bruises he received, soon he was surrounded by dark forces, to the others, death seemed inevitable for him.

That was until...

"CHAOS BLAST!" shouted Shadow at the top of his lungs, a huge, yellow blast, was seen originating from Shadow and flying outwards, destroying everything in its path. Immediately, the rest of the team dove to the ground, covering their heads with their hands. Finally, the blast past by and one by one the team got back on their feet. To their shock, Shadow was laying down, face down, on the floor.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried as she ran towards him, lifting him from his stomach onto his back. His eyes were shut, and he had many cuts on his face. "Don't die on me, not now, please don't die!" Knuckles quickly ran over to her and Shadow. He looks over at Shadow, he did not look in the best condition. Knuckles could immediately tell that he used a lot of chaos power and it did a lot of damage on his body.

"What's wrong with him?" Rouge asked with worry

"He's used a lot of chaos power and its taking a toll on his body, but I may be able to help him if I'm quick" replied Knuckles, quickly, he took Shadow's emerald and placed it on his chest, Knuckles then closed his eyes and the emerald began to glow. Rouge watched in hope that her friend will come back to her. _Not today Shadow, _She thought _You're not going to die today._

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, Shadow's hands began to twitch and his eyes flickered open. Rouge eyes widened with joy

"Shadow!" she cried with joy as she hugged him, but she quickly released him as she felt him trying to get up. Shadow grudgingly got up, clutching his back with his hand. Suddenly, he felt a hard slap on his face. It took him completely by surprise, but he knew who had hit him.

"That's for scaring me half to death!" said Rouge with irritation

"Hmph" Shadow replied

"You alright?" asked Knuckles, Shadow only nodded in response

"I never used that much chaos power before" he says while he held his chaos emerald in his hand.

"I can see that, that amount of power was immense" said Knuckles "But we should never use that much chaos power again, especially that you know..." Knuckles hinted, trying not to let the others know about what happened a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, Knuckles wasn't so subtle with his hinting and questions starting arising.

"What happened a few weeks ago?" asked Sally as she approached the trio

"Nothing" Knuckles said almost immediately. Sally raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Knuckles, you're a terrible lair, now what happened?" Sally asked again with a tone of seriousness. Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles all looked at each other not quite knowing how to respond.

"Nothing you need to know about" Shadow said finally

"Nothing I need to know about!?" cried Sally with annoyance and anger "We have just been attacked my an unknown force, we have been badly wounded and nearly killed. We have no idea what is going on and if what happened last week has anything to do with this then we all have a right to know! So I'll repeat myself again. What happened a few weeks ago!?" The trio looked at each, wondering how to say the terrible news.

"The master emerald is destroyed" said Tails suddenly, not looking up at his friends. Knuckles and Shadow glared at him, Rouge faced down to the ground. While the rest of the group were shocked and slightly scared.

"What... What do you mean?" Sally stammered, trying her best not to believe it.

"We mean that the master emerald is destroyed, it is in pieces!" Knuckles suddenly screamed, his fury coming out.

"So we have no chaos power at all?!" asked Rotor, who hadn't said a single word until now. The others just nodded in response, too ashamed to look up.

"Not entirely" said Knuckles, he then pulled out the green emerald shard from his shoe and said

"This is the last piece of the master emerald that holds any sort of chaos power, which is why we must ration it, and not use so much in one time, even with the chaos emeralds" Knuckles then glared at Shadow, who simply got up and turned away.

"So what do we do if they return?" Sally asked "Sonic what do you think..." Sally looked around her, but to her shock, found no Sonic

"Sonic? Sonic!" she shouted, the others looked around too, wondering where their hero had gone to.

"Amy's not here either" said Monkey Khan, immediately, suspicion started arising amongst the others. And answers were wanted

"Right! Where is Sonic and Amy?!" demanded Sally, almost on the verge of shouting. Knuckles, didn't look up, neither did Tails, Shadow or Rouge.

"Well?!" Sally said again, an eerie silence fell upon the scene.

"They've gone away... far away" Knuckles said finally

"Why?" asked Charmy from the silence, he was less aggressive than Sally, he was far more curious in knowing the answers, due to his still fresh childhood innocence.

Knuckles looked over to him, but quickly looked back.

"It's because Amy's in danger, isn't she?" asked Cream, her voice cracking due to the concern over her friend, her sister. Knuckles only nodded in response. Some tears started flowing down Cream's cheeks.

"Why is she in danger, is that the reason we were attacked, what... what's going on?" Sally said, her voice started to crack as well. Monkey Khan came up to her side and clutched her arm. The two held hands.

"We can't tell you that, not now" said Tails, still looking at the ground

"Why not?" asked Sally

"Because it's not our right, the only person who has the right to tell you the real reason why, is Amy" said Shadow, his body turned away from the group "But the why shouldn't matter to you, what should matter to you is how we are going to defend ourselves if these forces attack again"

Another silence swept through the group.

"Shadow is right, what we need to focus on right now is our mode of attack from now one" said Tails, finally raising his head up to look at the group

"That is why I suggest that we start by practicing on our defense and offense without using chaos power, that way we'll be able to ration chaos power until necessary" said Shadow

"Hold on" called out Mighty "Who made you in charge?!" Shadow looked at the red armadillo, his face expressionless

"Do have any better ideas?" he asked, Mighty didn't answer and stepped back a bit

"I thought so" Shadow said "Now, lets get out of here, we'll need to split up, encase of pursuit. Me, Rouge, Knuckles and Tails will go as one group, Cream, Vanilla and The Chaotix on another, Sally, Khan, Mina, Nicole and Rotor in another and the rest as another, understood?"

"Wait!" called out Mina "Where to we meet up?"

"The freedom fighter base?" suggested Khan

"Too obvious" said Shadow

"Angel Island?" said Knuckles

"Only if you can fly"

"That's if you don't have these" said Sally as she pointed to her wrist watch "All the freedom fighters have them, it means we can teleport to different places, unfortunately, we can only use it for short distances"

"That's fine, you can just use it when you're in range" said Shadow "Are we all clear then?" the rest nodded in responses

"Alright then, meet you all at angel island in no less than an hour and don't get caught!" the group then dispersed all going in different directions.

But before Tails was able to leave, he heard his name being called

"Tails!" called Cream, Tails turned around and went over to his friend

"Yes Cream?" he said with a kind voice

"Amy will be okay right?" she asked, her voice cracking

"She's with Sonic, she couldn't be safer" Tails reassured her, Cream nodded and thanked her friend, she then gave him a quick hug before she left with her group, and Tails to his.


End file.
